Truth and Lies: Will you come for me?
by bluecrystal-light
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Inuyasha hurts Kagome, Naraku captures her..will she escape and if she does will she meet up with Inuyasha or someone worse or even better? Will Inuyasha do what Kikyo wished? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well I'm not going to give anything for this because I rather just get into the story . Here is a brief summary of what is bound to come!  
  
Inuyasha hurts Kagome but as she ran someone else had other ideas for her. Who this person who captured her and what is he going to do with her? Will Inuyasha do what Kikyo wished? Read and find out!!  
  
Yeah that's good....Well REVIEW!!! I am not updating unless I get 2 reviews or more. So if you want 2 read chapter 2 then you should Review. I'm out 


	2. Loving Kikyo?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters sigh Okay so you got it right. I'm so bad at the beginning so just read this and when the chapters come up it will get better. And I hope to have at least two reviews before I upload chapter 2

* * *

  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha cried back as he raced after Kagome {I can't believe I said that, I didn't even sense her presence until it was to late} Inuyasha thought, as he left a trial of dust behind him  
  
Kagome slouched behind a tree. She inhaled deeply, not drying her tears. Her eyes searched the ground, sadness filled her deep brown eyes, as tears fell to the ground {How could you say such things? I thought I meant more to you then that} She started to pound the ground as she fell to her knees. Her thoughts trace back to what happened earlier  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Hey Sango, do you know were Inuyasha went?" Kagome said puzzled as she cleaned her yellow bag  
  
"Kirara go play with shippo and make sure Miroku isn't going to hit on some poor innocent girl"  
  
Both of the teen age girls watched as the little cat demon ran off in search of Shippo and Miroku, Kagome looked back at Sango waiting for a reply to her question and then looked away closing her yellow bag and then puts it aside  
  
"I think he went into the woods, He said something came up and he had to go right away" Sango announced as she started to fix her Boomerang from the last demon she killed, there were guts and blood all over her Boomerang. Kagome winced at the sight of it  
  
She stood up and brushed the dirt off her green skirt. Looking around she announced to Sango she is going to the woods, not waiting for a reply she ran off, her black hair trailing behind her. Sango watched as Kagome ran into the woods and then she went back to cleaning her boomerang  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she stepped over a log. {Were is he?} Just before she was about to yell his name again she saw one of Kikyo's eels flying overheard. Kagome decided to follow the eel  
  
As she followed one of Kikyo's eels, she started to notice the forest got thicker as she went in and not to mention darker. She didn't want to turn back because she notices that more eel's appeared overhead. Right before she was going to give up she notices a faint glow up a head. Noticing it was Kikyo's barrier she ran towards it. As she meet up with it she halted in front of it. Sticking her hand out cautiously, she let her fingers brush against it; pulling her hand back to her in a hold she had an odd feeling behind it. Like she was going to up very upset when she found out what was behind it but her curiosity got the best of her so she stepped into the barrier and was on the other side. As she ventured she heard a very familiar female voice  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about the whole Naraku thing" Kikyo said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, Inuyasha responded as he also wrapped his arms around her, holding her into a tight squeeze bringing her closer so there is only a bit of space between them when they let go there hands still on each others shoulders  
  
Kagome watched from a safe distance, eyes horrified at the space between Kikyo and Inuyasha {Inuyasha please don't do it} Kagome still watching and listening on there conversation  
  
"It's okay Kikyo, the only thing that matters to me is that you are with me and you believe me now" He said warmly as his golden eyes gazed into kikyo's eyes  
  
"Oh Inuyasha only if you could understand" Kikyo responded as she let her head rest on Inuyasha's chest hearing his heart beat  
  
"What? Tell me! You now I'll understand!" He said firmly not letting go of her as he hugged her tighter  
  
{Inuyasha....} Leaning against a tree Kagome appeared behind the tree, hiding half of her behind it and only revealing her arm and her neck up, Still shocked about what Inuyasha is saying her breathing because heavy  
  
"Your jewel shard hunter, do you love her?" Kikyo said sadly now playing with Inuyasha's silver hair, twirling it between her fingers  
  
Inuyasha brought Kikyo into a closer hold, so you can't even see any space and it looks like they are one  
  
"You mean Kagome?"  
  
"Yes....that's her, if I said I can live and we can finally restart our love like 50 years ago would you?" Kikyo stopped  
  
Inuyasha looked deep into kikyo's eyes{She feels so cold, not warm like Kagome and not Happy like Kagome}  
  
"Of course I would Kikyo...tell me what you need?" He questioned not taking is eyes off her  
  
Kagome walked to a tree that is closer to hear a bit better just incase if Kikyo is going to whisper what she is going to say. Careful she made it to the next tree not making a sound {What are you thinking Inuyasha? What is she telling you to do? Whatever you do don't listen to her!}  
  
"Your so warm and I can hear your heart beating" Kikyo pressed the sentence so Inuyasha would get the point  
  
"What does that mean?" Inuyasha clearly said missing the point  
  
Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and pressed it between her breast hard, Kikyo not turning any shade of color but Inuyasha turned a bit pink  
  
{What the Hell does she think she is doing!} Kagome's eyes fill with hate as she watched wanting to scream but thought better of it  
  
"What do you feel Inuyasha?" Kikyo said calmly  
  
"Nothing...." It just hit Inuyasha that Kikyo doesn't have a heart beat and he does {How is this possible?}  
  
{Kikyo doesn't have a heart beat? But what does that have to do with anything?} Kagome wondered  
  
"If we must live together like old days I need to have a heart beat and not always feast on the dead like I do now. I miss the warmth of you, feeling the wind against my skin. But how much does this Kagome mean to you?" Kikyo said looking into his eyes with sympathy  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kikyo on the lips, Kagome watched with tears in her eyes {Why Inuyasha? Why are you kissing her? And kissing her for so long? It's not fair, it's not fair!} Her tears stared to wash down on her cheeks  
  
Inuyasha parted from her and held her arm distance, he gazed her over from head to toe. He forgot every perfect curve on her body, her once sweet smell, the warming eyes and smile. He'll give anything, anything to see it again. He loved Kikyo, but something else said [what about kagome?] he pushed the voice away, ignoring it and pretended not to hear the voice  
  
"Inuyasha......do you love Kagome?" Kikyo asked again but in a different form of question  
  
"Kagome is just a jewel shard detector.....She will be nothing more then that...I love you Kikyo not her, what do you need to have a heart beat" Inuyasha said warmly  
  
Kagome backed up, tears flooding down her face {I'm just a jewel shard detector? He doesn't care about me?} Kagome turned to run, as she started to run she broke a branch on the ground  
  
"I ne-"Kikyo broke off as she saw Inuyasha clearly not paying any attention  
  
Inuyasha's ear's twitch as he heard the sound of a twig break....And he smelled Kagomes presence, but noticed it was drifting away. Before he could answer Kikyo he was running back after Kagome thoughts flying through his mind {Did she hear everything? How come I didn't sense her before} [Because you were to busy making out with Kikyo] Inuyasha ignored the voice and ran out of the Barrier looking for Kagome's sense of smell  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha cried back as he raced after Kagome {I can't believe I said that, I didn't even sense her presence until it was to late} Inuyasha thought, as he left a trial of dust behind him  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome slouched behind a tree. She inhaled deeply, not drying her tears. Her eyes searched the ground, sadness filled her deep brown eyes, as tears fell to the ground {How could you say such things? I thought I meant more to you then that} She started to pound the ground as she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha still looked for the trial of Kagome's sense and found it, He rain out in the direction she went  
  
Kagome looked up and thought she heard something; she looked behind her just to make sure it wasn't Inuyasha because right now she hated him with every vibe in her being. As she turned back she saw a shadow in front of her, her eyes still blurry from her tears she couldn't see who it was  
  
"Hello Kagome"

* * *

Cliff hanger...mwhahah...I'm evillol. Well I hope to have a few reviews before I update chapter two, at least two reviews  
  
Hope you liked my story and can someone give me some further idea's ;. Well hope you enjoyed!


	3. The one who captured for me

Disclaimer Sorry folks I don't own Inuyasha...All though if I said I did I bet a bunch of people will screw me ; So I am not...I repeat...I don't own inuyasha. I know you guys all want me to but sorry. On with my story  
  
ps: Any Rin lovers?? Jaken or Sesshy?? They will appear later on, Rin will appear in this one or the next chapter if all goes well for Kagome!  
  
Chapter 2: The one who captured me

* * *

Small review  
  
Kagome looked up and thought she heard something; she looked behind her just to make sure it wasn't Inuyasha because right now she hated him with every vibe in her being. As she turned back she saw a shadow in front of her, her eyes still blurry from her tears she couldn't see who it was  
  
"Hello Kagome"

* * *

The air was crisp, the dusk cast a lovely shadow over the fields, crickets started to sing there Lullaby's for Nocturnal animals and those who went to sleep at night. Unfortunately not all was at peace. Off in the woods outside Kaede's village, a young half demon ran through the forest calling out a women's name. His long soft silver hair was flowing behind him. His golden eyes were searching every corner of the forest, as he past his surrounding. As he called out into the night...no one was heard calling back to the half demon, Inuyasha  
  
Kagome sat befuddled at the person feet. Her fingers ran across the cool grass, her hair blew in the slight wind. Her dark eyes not clear enough to see out of yet, because of her tears, she tried to examine the person guessing who it might be. She heard the crickets and knew it was getting late and she also thought she heard Inuyasha calling her, but the person in front of her grabbed her attention once again because she sensed whoever it was, was looking down hard on her smiling evilly, just the sense of the air around her made a quick shiver go up her spine, not to mention the evil chuckle she heard {I recognize that voice...but from were?} Her thoughts quickly started to scatter trying to figure out who it was and when she looked up into the mysterious eyes, she knew almost imminently {Naraku-...} Was the last thought that ran through her mind before she felt something hard hit the side of her temples on her head  
  
Back at the Camp  
  
"Yum....Sango that smells good!" Shippo said gleefully looking at his soup that was just handed to him in a wooden bowl  
  
"That's not all that feels good," Miroku said happily rubbing Sango's butt  
  
"YOU LIL PERVE!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, and slapped Miroku across his face, making a red hand print show on the side of his face  
  
"It was good while it lasted" Miroku sighed as he rubbed his hand were Sango slapped him, after thinking to himself he tried the soup and scuffed it down enjoying it  
  
Inuyasha returned to the camp sight looking worried. His eyes searched the camp like he was looking for someone, only Sango and Miroku notice because shippo was going back for seconds  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly  
  
"Did Kagome return?" Inuyasha said while glaring at the soup  
  
"No, She went looking for you. Why? what happened?" Sango began to get a bit nervous and had a worried look in her eyes  
  
Inuyasha took a seat next to Miroku. That is far away from Shippo. Rolling his eyes as he thought the little fox had enough since he was going back for his thirds now. Before he began to tell what happened he yelled at Shippo for eating too much. After Inuyasha thought he disciplined Shippo enough, he told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who was just listening what happened to Kagome  
  
"KAGOME IS GONE!" Shippo cried  
  
"I lost her sense because it got mixed in with another one" Anger filled Inuyasha's eyes  
  
"Who was it Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered  
  
"Naraku" He replied, the way his face was when he said it, it looked like he was ready to kill  
  
Sango looked really frighten and worried. Shippo was in tears  
  
"What do you think he wants her for?" Sango questioned?  
  
"Inuyasha how could you? I hate you!" Shippo cried out through sobs  
  
"OH! Shut up you stupid fox" Inuyasha punched Shippo across the head knocking him out for the evening  
  
"Maybe to use Kagome or to draw Inuyasha in on a trap?" Miroku said out loud as a thought  
  
"That sounds like him I guess" Sango put her thought in on Miroku's idea  
  
"I hope Kagome is okay...if anything happens to her....I'll kill him!" Inuyasha turned towards the moon that was behind him {only a week or so left before the new moon}. If Sango got a better look at Inuyasha, she would have thought he was crying or was he?   
  
{I'm sorry Kagome...I never meant to say those things about you; the truth is...I love you more then Kikyo} Inuyasha thought up to the dark, unknown sky {Maybe she is also looking at the mystical sky too}  
  
Miles away from Inuyasha's camp, A small castle stood on top of a very large hill looking over a demon village below which no one knows about yet  
  
Kagome was in the woods running away from Kikyo. She called out to Inuyasha for help, but Inuyasha didn't come. She tripped over a small log and fell to the ground landing on her hands and knee's. The rain was coming down hard on her. All seemed lost, tears rushed down her stained cheeks. As she stood up, she noticed her white shirt and skirt were full of mood. Her arms and legs were bleeding. When she looked at the tree in front of her she noticed it was the same tree Inuyasha was sleeping in, were Kikyo pierced an arrow through his heart 50 years ago  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, she swiftly turned around and saw Kikyo standing on the steps were she ran down from not to long ago  
  
"You are in the wrong era and have something I want" Came the cracked voice of Kikyo  
  
It washed over Kagome as she backed up against the tree. Fear poured over her, like an ice cold bucket of water was dumped on her. When she looked back up she saw Inuyasha standing next to Kikyo  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha you came for me" Happiness spread over her, while her heart was all a flutter  
  
An evil glare was shot at her from Kikyo, as she raised her bow in the air at Kagome  
  
"Sorry Mortal, you don't belong here" Kikyo spat at her  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP" Kagome screamed. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, lighting struck above her head. Before her eyes Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kikyo's waist  
  
Kikyo's eyes dug into Kagome's, and before she knew what happened a sharp piercing went through Kagome's heart as she got flung against the tree, lighting flashed, the rain came down harder, the hardest it has ever done before in years. Kagome half unconscious heard muffled footsteps walking towards her. As she listened in pain, they stopped. She opened her eyes wirily  
  
"You were just my jewel shard detector, that's all you will ever be" Inuyasha said softly  
  
Inuyasha leaned over Kikyo and gave her a long kiss  
  
"Inuyasha" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stopped breathing  
  
Kagome sat up quickly in the soft bed. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and noticed she was drenched in tears {That's the third time I had that dream this week} Noticing she isn't were she use to be, she jumped out of her bed scared....the memories from the evening rushed back into her head. She lowered herself back onto her bed; placing her head into her palms, tears rolled down her face {will Inuyasha come for me?} All she could think about was, what will happen to her. She stood up and went to the window. Glaring at the sky, all different kinds of emotions filled her. It over came her way to much and she ran back to her bed, dug her face into the pillow and cried herself back to sleep  
  
Morning  
  
Kagome woke up to a bright sun glowing in her room. She noticed the room was a lot nicer then it was when she woke up last night. Stretching, she glanced around the room. She sat back on her bed and rested her head on the pillow. Before long a young lady walked into her room. She stood in front of her, Kagome recognized her and couldn't believe were she was  
  
"Naraku said dinner would be ready in a few moments. He expects you to be their no later then 10 minutes, if you're late he said there would be consequences, and the room is just down this hallway on the right" Kagura announced, and swiftly left the room  
  
Kagome sighed and quickly got dressed. When she finished she had five minutes left. She left the room in a hurry. Before long she found the room and was in a seat, waiting for his highness she thought to come too  
  
"Good morning lady Kagome" A deep masculine voice bounded against the walls  
  
Kagome just stared and didn't say a word, Naraku took a seat, unpleased with his guess  
  
"I said good morning to you lady Kagome," He repeated  
  
Kagome looked down at the dish {I hate him}  
  
"Your not going to answer, are you?"  
  
Kagome shot a glare at him  
  
"That's fine with me, more fun then"  
  
Naraku pressed a button and before Kagome could do anything she was strapped down in a chair ((they are sitting at on of those old fashion long tables, each person is at a different end ))  
  
Naraku smirked, but Kagome seemed not to care  
  
"I'll say it one more time, Good morning Kagome" Naraku said keeping his patience  
  
Kagome just looked the other way rudely. Naraku glared into her eyes  
  
"You aren't going to answer me are you?" Naraku repeated from before  
  
Naraku jabbed his finger down on the red button again, loosing his patience, Kagome screamed out in pain as she got shocked with electricity, but it didn't stop. Naraku smiled and touched the button again, the shocked turned off. Kagome was in tears now  
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome" Naraku laughed evilly  
  
"G-Good morning Master Naraku" Kagome said through sobs not looking at him  
  
"That's better my pet"  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that, but she finished her breakfast as soon as it came. Naraku took off the chains so Kagome can get up and leave, just before she left Naraku said something  
  
"We are going to have more fun...I like you Kagome...my pet" Naraku smiled evilly  
  
Kagome ran out of the room, she accidentally took a wrong turn. She walked down a long hallway. Torches lighted the walls, even though it was daytime this hallway seemed a bit darker then her hall that she remembered. She past lots of rooms as she got to the end something disturbed her. She peered into the locked room, through a window. On a bed, what looked like a young girl was sleeping on. Kagome felt sorry for her, she looked like she's been here for a few days. As she turned around she thought someone was watching her, she looked back into the window and the girl was staring straight at her. Kagome ran, the girl scared her, and she thought someone was watching her, but no one was, she knew, just the fact of so much stressed her out  
  
When she got back to her room she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. A soft cool wind blew into her room, soothing her. The last thought she said before drifting off into sleep was {Inuyasha...will you come for me?}

* * *

Chapter two finished! Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Comments? Requests? Please do, no flames though. Thanks and look for the next chapter by Thursday or Friday. Can anyone guess who the girl was?Lol  
  
Ps: I won't update unless there are 4-5 reviews...not to be snobby or anything, and there isn't going to be a xxx scene, or what sesshygirl says...I won't write a lemon maybe a lime but no lemon. Only if I have two if ppl want me 2...Naraku and Kagome...  
  
Thanks too: Sesshygirl3  
Hiei91  
  
For being my first 2 reviewers 


	4. Inuyasha's Tempor, Kagome's Fear

Disclaimer= I don't own inuyasha, the whole nine yards that I go on and say this whole speech about me not owning inuyasha. Here my speech I don't own Inuyasha so don't try to Spam me! lol (Sorry folks no small review from last chapter! Hope you won't mind))  
  
Chapter: Inuyasha's Temper, Kagome's Worst Fear  
  
"Hurry up!" Inuyasha Roared back at the rest of the group, about ¼ a mile behind him  
  
"We don't have that much speed as you do" Miroku sighed and yelled back at the raging Hanyou  
  
Shippo slept in Kagome's bike that was being driven by Miroku and Sango was on Kirara's back. Both of the two Teenagers were chasing after Inuyasha as he leapt on ward towards Naraku's castle  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
A young demon walked in. She was wearing a white Kimono, holding a very delicate mirror in her hands. Her white hair with flowers by each ear waved slightly against the breeze from entering the room so quickly  
  
"Hello Kanna. What being's you here?" Naraku questioned the young demon  
  
She tilted her mirror and inside a picture was reflected  
  
"They are close" Kanna replied with out any emotions  
  
"Ah...I see. I'll call you back for orders" Naraku said while staring out into the valley  
  
Kanna left abruptly and headed towards her room were she will be polishing her mirror. {Kagome is in for a huge disappointment} Naraku thought, a grin appeared across his face {So, Inuyasha coming to save Lady Kagome after all. Wait until he sees what happens} Naraku laughed under his breath  
  
Inuyasha's gang  
  
The Hanyou was on all his fours sniffing the ground. Everyone watched with fascination like this never got old  
  
"Did you find it?" Sango looked with amazement  
  
"There's so many...but I got it" Inuyasha announced proud fully standing up  
  
"Were coming Kagome" Came a high-pitched voice from shippo  
  
A bunch of meows came from the little cat demon that was in Sango's arms, agreeing with the rest of the team  
  
"I just hope she is alright," Inuyasha mumbled to himself  
  
"How far is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, holding his staff with tightness, like someone will come and steal it from him  
  
"5 miles, will get there by sundown" Inuyasha glared up at the sky, he knew sundown was only a few hours away. All of them spent all day tracking Kagome's sent, Inuyasha thought to himself {I hope were not too late}  
  
At the Castle Kanna came back into the room were Naraku was seated waiting for instructions. She held her mirror close to her chest, revealing a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara traveling towards the castle. Kanna waiting silently for Naraku's orders  
  
"Bring Lady Kagome to dinner, that is all. And don't forget to tell Kagura to put the poison in Kagome's drink or food" Naraku said while glaring at Kanna  
  
"Yes master" Kanna bowed before exiting, to tell Kagura what Naraku said and to bring Kagome to dinner  
  
Naraku stood up. His long black hair dropping behind him as he moved forth to the room were they will be served dinner {this is going to be exciting} Naraku thought to himself  
  
Kagomes room  
  
Kagome sat by the windowsill, grooming her long silky black hair. She was wearing a white dress today. The dress was very pretty she thought. It was made of silk, and flowed easily in the wind. It had spaghetti straps and little designs on the dress. She loved how it twirled when she spun  
  
"Inuyasha are you even coming? Do you even love me? Are my ears deceiving me when you say I'm just your jewel shard detector?" Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She sat by the window just glaring out, waiting for a sign for someone...something  
  
"Dinner is ready" Kanna announced out of no were, scaring Kagome and making her fall out of her seat because she jumped so high  
  
Kanna watched with interest but that emotion faded very fast, forgetting her place  
  
"Naraku is waiting" She remarked and left, leaving Kagome on the floor from her fall  
  
Kagome got up and brushed herself off. Quickly brushed her hair and ran out of the room {I really don't want to go to dinner tonight. What happened last night was too much} sighing she entered the room and took a seat. Naraku already at the end of the table smiled when she entered, Kagome just smiled back so she wouldn't look like she wanted to kill him  
  
"You look lovely today" Naraku said nicely ((wow he's being nice))  
  
"Thank you" Kagome replied looking down at her plate. She smiled at the food that was on her plate. All looked good and the food was steaming. She needed something hot to cheer her up; she even had tea for a drink.  
  
During there dinner both of them chattered back and forth just to pass time. Luckily Naraku didn't force Kagome to say anything about Inuyasha, which she was afraid of. She finished her tea and food, which was taken away by Kagura who eyes Naraku  
  
Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear  
  
"Inuyasha's coming"  
  
That's when it hit Kagome hard. All of a sudden her happiness faded, she felt ice cold like she was put into an icebox with out clothes on. Her once alert and happy brown eyes now stared blankly at the table, with emptiness in them "Stand up Kagome" Kagome obeyed Naraku's order, he smiled wickedly to himself {All seems to be in place}  
  
Gang  
  
"Come on guys it's just beyond these trees" Inuyasha ran forth, the rest of them trailing behind him. He sniffed the air and smelled Kagome, but a scent mixed with hers, one that he never noticed before  
  
Sango riding kirara leaped up to join Inuyasha leaving Miroku and Shippo with the bike bringing up the rear. As they past the last few tree's that descended behind them as they appeared on top of the hill, in front of the castle. To Inuyasha's disbelief Kagome was outside with Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura. Inuyasha glared at all four them getting a suspicious feeling about this. Sango, Miruko, and Shippo stood next to Inuyasha waiting silently, the wind picking up all there hair making it flow easily in the wind  
  
"So you've came for Lady Kagome I see," Naraku said stepping closer to Kagome making Inuyasha flinch  
  
"If you hurt Kagome in anyway I'll have your head!" Inuyasha roared, whipping out his Tetsusaiga  
  
Sango took out her boomer ran and got ready in a fighting stance, Miroku in his fighting stance with his staff  
  
"Kagome, you told me your thoughts before about Inuyasha won't you tell him again" Naraku said smirking  
  
"I hate Inuyasha! I mean nothing more too you then that piece of rock over there. Once I was done serving your purpose you were going to kill me for Kikyou, but Naraku does care about me, he loves me" Kagome said coldly and then went into Naraku's grasp leaving Inuyasha speechless, and the rest of the game  
  
Inuyasha threw his sword down on the ground, fire burned in his eyes  
  
"How can you love my enemy? You little wrench! I should have killed you when I first meet you! You would have been if you didn't but this stupid necklace on me! You can never take the place of Kikyou I love her, I'm never going to come to your rescue again!" Inuyasha had to be held down by Sango and Miroku so he wouldn't be killing Kagome at the very moment  
  
{Inuyasha...is that all you thought about me? Only if you knew I was being controlled by Naraku} Inside Kagome was crying, her heart was aching...But on the outside, it looked like everything Inuyasha said didn't even affect her, and still she was being held in Naraku's hands. Naraku was enjoying this tremendously, Kagome hugging him and the pain that Inuyasha was going through but he knew that in the end, Kagome will be killed by his own to hands if Inuyasha didn't come for her rescue and at this rate doesn't even look like Inuyasha cared for this girls fate  
  
"Kagura take this lovely girl inside" Kagura stepped forward and Kagome followed her back into the castle. On the way in, Kagome saw the little girl in the dungeon, this time she was really sleeping  
  
Kagome entered her room. She laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the commotion outside. In about 20 minutes Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miruko left the castle. Kagome heard Inuyasha raging on about her, and none of them seemed to mind, they were also complaining about her. Even out of ear distance, she still thought she heard them. After about an hour since they left the castle, the spell worn off of her. She turned on her side and began to sob into her pillows, curled up in her white dress. Kagome cried all night until she fell asleep. When she woke up it was late in the afternoon like 4:30, she didn't go down to dinner because she didn't feel well. She knew then she had to escape but how? And she thought she'd leave tonight, at midnight. And she had to bring that younger girl. She couldn't leave her alone. So Kagome fell back a sleep for a little while having the same dreams she had for a few nights, tears rolled down her already stained cheeks as she slept on  
  
Around Inuyasha's camp fire  
  
Everyone sat quietly around the campfire. They were taking in what Kagome and Inuyasha discussed or yelled at each other the day before. Finally Sango broke off the silence  
  
"Inuyasha you said you felt another sense mixed with Kagome's, correct?" Sango blurted out  
  
"Yes, what does that have to do with it?" Inuyasha growled  
  
".....What did that sense feel like?"  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha shot abruptly at Sango  
  
"Jeese, bud! Take it easy...Go on Sango" Miroku insisted  
  
Shippo snored really loudly, sleeping next to Kirara, after a few moments the snoring stopped  
  
"What if Naraku was controlling Kagome, but she could still hear what we were saying but couldn't do anything about it?" Sango questioned worriedly  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew so big, with pain, hurt, and worry {what if Sango is right! She didn't even act normal. She was all tight and stuff, usually she is all loose and scared around Naraku}  
  
"You might be on to something Sango" Miroku agreed  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha, Sadness field in her eyes over Inuyasha  
  
"What?" Inuyasha spat at her  
  
Tears filled Sango's eyes as they started to roll down her cheeks  
  
"What if Naraku told her to say that because of him controlling her...What if she heard you say all that to her, she couldn't even cry!" Sango cried  
  
"She might be right" Miroku hugged Sango...to his surprise she didn't move and to her surprise Miroku didn't do anything perverted  
  
"Kagome...my truths are actually my lies...I'll promise I'll rescue you...even if I die trying" Inuyasha said to the sparkling sky, under his breathe. When he turned back everyone was sleeping and the wind slowly blew out the fire  
  
Yawns I'm tired! Sorry if this chapter had a lot of spelling errors, I was too lazy to go and re-read the whole story. Please review! I will only update if people want me 2 keep going! And if I get 10 reviews or more in all! But don't worry if I don't by Thursday then I'll update by Friday or Saturday.  
  
Thanks too everyone who reviewed earlier! I enjoyed reading each and everyone ; and someone in my review gave me the idea for this chapter so here's a cookie hands cookie Please REVIEW and tell your friends 2! 


	5. Kagomes Escape

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters  
  
Sorry all! I updated so late ; my computer isn't working so I'm on my bro's laptop typing this at the moment. Well thanks to all my newer reviewers! And my other reviews who keep on reviewing   
  
Chapter: Kagome's escape

* * *

Kagome sat up in her bed. It was so dark outside and in her room. Kagome rubbed her eyes trying to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes so she can see, she got up and found her way to her dresser were a candle was not lit. She squinted through the darkness and found a match. Careful not to burn herself or anything else she lit the candle. Traveling to the closet was her clothes were she took out a white tank top and green short pants. Getting changed without a sound, she slipped on her shoes and walked over to the door and peered out into the deserted hallway  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes but left his ears well alert for any movement that might be a threat. He couldn't help but think about what he said to Kagome the other day. He heard shippo steer from what seemed like a night mare. Sango was crying about her brother it seemed and Miroku...Well let's not say what he was thinking of. {Will go back tomorrow...I have to save Kagome!} Inuyasha pressed the matter in his mind  
  
Kanna and Kagura sat by Naraku's side both unaware of Kagome's intension about escaping. Kagome easily slipped past them, far away from the door as possible so they don't sense her. Luckily they didn't and Kagome ran past the dinning room and down the stairs were she'll free the little girl and exit the castle. A Shiver went up her spine  
  
In the forest two other creatures walked. One very easily to determine as a demon the other one looked just like a slave being told what to do. Remarkable they also were heading towards Naraku's castle  
  
Kagome held the candle eye level to see where she was going. She found the little girl's room easily remembering it was the first one near the stairs. Peering into it, it was also dark inside without any windows. She couldn't tell if the person behind the door was asleep or not. Putting her shaking hand on the door knob she turned it. She found that it was locked and cursed under her breath. Taking out a pin stuck it through the key hold and the door swung open  
  
"Hello?" Kagome whispered  
  
No one answered back, she walked towards the bed and found that the little girl was fast asleep  
  
"I should have none" She announced quietly to herself  
  
Slowly putting the candle down, she placed the black haired girl on her back, careful not to drop her. Taking the candle in her other hand she ran out of the room and down the hallway, her foots steppes echoed through the hall. The girl still slept as they ran out into the cold air. Kagome smiled, breathing in deeply. She looked back at the castle at the edge of the forest, smiling, she blew out the candle, placed it on the ground. Taking in last glance of the castle, she quickly looked at the forest and began to run as fast as she can, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. {Now I got to find Inuyasha...} Was, her last thought as traveled into the woods that were way out of Naraku's reach to find her, she thought. A few hours before sunrise, her legs were aching, her breath was heavy and it felt like she was going to collapse, so she made a bed for the younger child, which she placed her in a bunch of leaves by a tree trunk. Kagome fell asleep next to her, she now had a whole different dream  
  
Inuyasha woke before sunrise that morning. He went for a walk down by the river were Kagome and him usually talk when they pass by here. He remembered the last time they were here. The flowers were beautiful. Now they just welted over as they started to die for the fall. The water looked icier and not as warm and refreshing as it did. He sighed and his breath was visible {I hope someday you and I can sit by the river once more....like we did so many time before} His thoughts came back to what they were discussing on that warm summers day. He remembered how hot it was that day. They just relaxed and didn't do there jewel shard hunting. Shippo was swimming in the water. Kirara occupied him. Sango sat next to Kagome, while Miroku sat next to Sango. He was next to Kagome at the edge of the water with the rest of the gang. All there hair waved in the breezed as Kagome told jokes. Now his eyes glared into the water and smirked remembering some of the jokes. Before he knew it the sun came up and hit his eyes blinding him  
  
Kagome woke an hour later. Bolting up straight she forgot what happened. As she relaxed her memories came back like rushing water {I forgot I ran away last night} Glancing at the still sleeping girl {And carried her with me} Sighting she got up and bushed the dirt off her clothes. She looked at her surroundings deciding to make breakfast. Gathering some wood she made a fire by rubbing them together that she learned in her survival class at school. Grabbing some berries, water, and some other fruit she started to cook there breakfast  
  
The young girl fluttered her eyes open, staring into the top of the forest. Taking her hands she curled them into a fist. A great smell filled her nostrils. Sitting up, her eyes searched were the smell was coming from. They rested upon Kagome. {Who's that?} Her eyes got big as she cocked her head to one side  
  
Kagome heard someone move behind her. Turning her head she smiled at the girl who woke up. Getting a bit nervous but kept stirring the soup, rethinking she let the soup settled and got up. Walking over to the young curious girl sitting by the tree, she sat next to her and gave her a warm loving smile. The younger girl relaxed and smiled back  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome" Kagome said smiling "Hi, I'm Rin" Rin announced proudly  
  
"How come you were in that dungeon?" Kagome worried  
  
"I got separated from Jaken, we were playing hind and seek and I thought I found him but this big scary guy appeared instead of him" Her eyes filled with tears  
  
"Naraku....who is Jaken?"  
  
"My friend, he watches me when my lord goes off in search of something" Smiling, she wiped away her tearful eyes  
  
"How long were you in there for?"  
  
"I don't know...long time to me at least  
  
Kagome sighed, but patted Rin  
  
"Come on, let's eat" Smiling she got up and went back to her cooking  
  
Taking out two cup bowls she spilled half the soup in one and the other half in the second one. Giving Rin one of the cups she smiled as it warmed up her small fingers that were holding the cup bowls  
  
"So how old are you?" Kagome asked, still not taking a sip  
  
Rin took a small sip and licked her lips after pulling the bowl away  
  
"Yummm...I'm 7 years old" She glanced around and then took another sip of her soup  
  
Sighing, Kagome got further into discussion about each other's lives  
  
Late morning  
  
Kagome walked in the woods with Rin at her side, a few feet a way a growling noise was heard in the bushes. They stopped dead in there tracks. Rin stood behind Kagome for protection, feared filled both of them. Kagome took a deep breath and sucked up her fears and got ready for the worst  
  
A squirrel ran out of the bush and up a near by tree. Both of them sighed and relaxed, but before they can do anything a spider-an appeared out of the bush. Kagomes eyes opened wide as Rin screamed. {The body must be 5 feet in length and the legs 8 feet long each, the head added another to feet to the body} Kagome observed. It was human but the human stopped at waist and it grew a thorax and legs to form a spider. A shiver ran up there spine because a dagger was held in on of the hands of the spider. It hissed at the two frighten females, foam forming at the mouth of the man spider Kagome pushed Rin behind her as she clung one to Kagome's shirt whining. They backed up as far they they could until they hit a tree. Kagome picked off a stick that was on the ground. She threw it at the things head but it missed and landed a few feet behind her  
  
"Opps..." Kagome flinched  
  
"AHHHH!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
The creature approached them. Taking a slice at Rin, Kagome flung her hand in font of Rin's face and getting sliced in the arm. Falling to her knee's, tears rolled down her face as pain whirled around her bloody cut. Rin dropped down to Kagomes knee's  
  
"Kagome" Rin's voice had worried in them  
  
"Are you okay?" Rin quested her eyes looked at Kagomes arm  
  
"I-I'm fine...just stay behind me" Kagome said bravely  
  
It advanced over Kagome and Rin looked it in the eye  
  
"Pick on someone your own size and leave Kagome alone!"  
  
The spider-ran raised its hand and slapped Rin across her pale face, making her sweep right off her feet and land a few feet away from Kagome. Rin lay on the ground in pain, warm tears rolled down her already stained cheeks. Kagome looked at Rin, sadness filled her eyes. She stood up with a sharp stick almost like a dagger. The monster looked at her, thinking it was plastic. The next thing kagome knew she threw herself hard at the monster digging the stick through his heart; Kagome looked down at her leg and noticed that his dagger was also in her. She winced at the pain and looked back at the creatures eyes. They had no motion in them. Pulling herself off the spider, she ripped the dagger out of her thigh, black blood was stained on her shirt, and her own blood dripped down her pale skin. Rin stood up and looked at Kagome. She felt like all this was happing in slow motion  
  
"KAGOME! Are you alright" Rin ran up to her friend  
  
"I-I'm fine" She tried to make a smile but failed, tears rolled down her eyes as she shut her eyes, because of the intense pain that filled her  
  
"Kagome" Rin stepped closer to her  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Everything went silent to her. She saw Rin saying things but didn't hear anything. Her muscles felt heavy from her body weight, her vision was now blotching in and out. The next thing she knew her muscles gave way under her wait and she plunged to the ground and was knocked out. Her wounds still bleeding Rin quickly gathered herbs and found bandages in a disserted village only a few minutes away. She quickly got to work trying to do her best to heal Kagome's wounds and put them in wrapping that stopped bleeding  
  
A few hours later  
  
Kagome woke up lying in a grassy field. The breeze brushed against her skin that felt great to her, sitting up, she grabbed at her leg, but switched to her arm, not sure witch one hurt more. She glanced around and Saw Rin running happily and laughing through the field chasing a butterfly that floated over her head. Rin noticed Kagome awake and ran over to her  
  
"Does Kagome feel better?" Rin asked worriedly  
  
"I'm fine, are you okay?  
  
"Never better" Rin responded  
  
Looking around to her surroundings Rin watched  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the meadow" She announced smiling  
  
"Oh... How did we get here?"  
  
"My lord carried you here, as Jaken walked with me" She smiled  
  
This is so weird. Who is this Lord, and why is Rin calling him that? And Jaken sounds so familiar but were? Just like her question was answer a full fledge demon appeared behind Rin and glared down at her not even with a trace of a smile. She looked back into his eyes, thoughts flew through her mind, and couldn't decide what to do so she just sat there looking back up at him. He decided to break the silence  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
"H-Hello" She mumbled  
  
Rolling his eyes  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you saved someone who could have been lost by Naraku" Rin ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, Jaken appeared beside Rin who all looked at Kagome  
  
Kagome was speechless...how could she? Wind up in the same group as his brother. They fought all the time. How is this possible that he loved a human....A human little girl...How could I travel with his person...her thoughts came to a conclusion {Maybe it's for the best since Inuyasha wants to kill me....that I travel with......Sesshoumaru}

* * *

All done! Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter was good, please review...Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Rin: Yeah I am in the story  
  
Sessh: Hmph  
  
Jaken: I had a big part mi lord  
  
Me:   
  
Well please review...tell me if I didn't get someone's attitude right, I'll fix it in the next chapter thanks! 


	6. Kagome's twisting heart, Rin's Flowers

Disclaimer: I'll do this thing later....and is this necessary anymore?

* * *

Review

Kagome was speechless...how could she? Wind up in the same group as his brother. They fought all the time. How is this possible that he loved a human....A human little girl...How could I travel with his person...her thoughts came to a conclusion {Maybe it's for the best since Inuyasha wants to kill me....that I travel with......Sesshoumaru}

* * *

**Chapter:** _Kagome's twisting heart, Rin's Flowers_

* * *

The breeze blew gently across the open field were Rin ran, followed by Kagome, and the caboose was no other then Jaken yelling at them to slow down. He had to stop a few times from loosing his small black hat that flew off the top of his green head. It's been three days since Kagome joined Sesshumaru's pack. Kagome now held her hair up in a high pony tail, and went back to her era to get something's for the younger girl Rin. Rin now had a new kimono that was a silky pink with white flowers running down the dress and short sleeves. Kagome gave her wooden sandals; the stapes were silver and has a white flower at the end of each sandal. Unfortunately she hardly ever wore them, so Kagome kept those in her new yellow bag she brought from her house. She also bought candy for Rin. As for Kagome, over the last few days her heart began to heal forgetting about everything going on in the world around her except for the things with Jaken, Rin, and Sesshumaru. Inuyasha faded from her, she stopped Jewel hunting, and everything seemed to die down. She was happy at the moment, but she wondered if she'll remain happy

"Slow down you two humans!" Jaken yelled for the fifth time, but Rin and Kagome just kept playing keep away from Jaken. Sweat appeared on the Imp's face as the hot sun burned down on all three of them. Jaken leaned over to catch his breath as the warm breeze blew across his face. He moaned in frustration of the heat that was going on today.

"Hmp...Lord Sesshumaru will have my head if I loose them again" Remembers what happened when Naraku stole Rin, his eyes began to tremble. He looked up from his 1.5 second break and notice Rin and Kagome were running down a path into the woods, one thought came across his face {SHADE! Coolness...must get there!} He trailed off after them, down the same, dirt road at the edge of the valley

Kagome fell against a rigged tree and slouched down till she hit the hard, smooth and cool ground. Giggling from the excitement and trying to catch her breath at the same time was difficult because her breathing was heavy from running. Her face glistened from sweat. Rin ran up to her a few seconds later and tried to catch her breath through giggles also. She took a seat next to Kagome on the ground. After a few minutes, Jaken caught up to them and stood in front of both of them out of breath and tossing his staff in front of him as he began to rampage on about Sesshumaru kicking his ass as usual when something goes wrong, the two girls seemed not to care. Jaken didn't notice

"I finally caught up too you two" As he throw his small black hat on his head. He hit his head with his staff forgetting it was in his hands and he fumbled to the ground. Rin and Kagome stared at him with speechless eyes and then began to crack up. He soon recovered and jumped back up and he narrowed his black eyes on them

Both of them stood up and brushed there pants or dress to remove the dirt. They finally stopped giggling and started to walk out of the dark and cool forest, and back into the field were it was hot and sticky. There was one good thing about the field Kagome loved. All the wild flowers that were all different colors like a rainbow, her eyes marveled at them again. Jaken stood there speechless and ran off after them. When he finally caught up they were already at the campsite. The campsite was very small. There was a small fire Kagome made the night before; her backpack was on the left of the campfire, which was in the middle of their small circle, which was in the field. Rin went to go sit on Au-Oh, the big creature knelt down on his knee so the little girl and climb up on him and in the big brown saddle on it's back. She lay down and stared up into the bright blue sky feeling the wind brush against her skin. Kagome got her things together to go into the hot spring so she can feel relaxed from all the running she's been doing. Jaken sat on the grass under Rin and wondered when Sesshumaru will be back. Kagome got up and walked over to Jaken swiftly and graceful

"I'm going down to the springs I'll be back to cook dinner" She smiled happily and held her stuff close to her, remembering the deal her, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru made that she's aloud to go any were if she told either of them.

Jaken nodded and told her to be careful, as Kagome turned to go to the Springs she yelled thanks and started to skipped all the way to the hot springs that wasn't far from there campsite. Jaken checked on Rin to make sure she was okay from the heat and found out she was curled up in a little ball fast a sleep, smiling he sat back down and leaned against Ah-Oh

"Now I am all alone" Jaken sighed and examined his surroundings, wondering when Lord Sesshoumaru will be back

Kagome walked down a dirt path road before she reached the springs. As she got closer she noticed there was stem coming up from the flowing water. She smiled to herself as she undressed and put her things at arm distance away from the water so she can still reach them. She walked into the water, and sat less then halfway in the middle of the spring. She hugged her knees close to her letting the stem wrap around her. She dunked her head under the water and broke the surface and took in a burst of air. She remembered the last time she was in a hot Spring, {it was with Sango} her face crammed all together as she remembered that Miruko was trying to spy on them, pushing the though away she found something else to think about

"Oh Inuyasha...I don't know" She said out loud staring up into the sky, the sun's a few hours away before dark. The tree's that surrounded her felt like a barrier. She closed her eyes and opened her ear's to listen to her surroundings. She felt so alone right now. Missing the laughter of Sango, Miruko for his Kindness, Shippo because she felt like he needed her. And most of all, Inuyasha...she longed to hear his kind voice, and to be in his arms. Snapping her eyes open she released that she'd almost forgotten about them. Calming her self, her body relaxed again from being tight of the thought. She search her surrounding

"I don't know what to do, should I go back to Inuyasha and let him kill me, or just totally forget about him, he might never stop hunting me then" Tears leaked from her eyes and fell into the water, little circles formed and a picture appeared in the water. Kagome recognized the picture instantly but as soon as she knew whom it was it vanished and then a new picture appeared, her thoughts raced trying to figure out what this meant as more pictures flashed past. She repeated the pictures out load to herself

"Why did Koga appear first? Then came hair that looked like spider webs?" She stumbled and thought hard, who did she know who uses hair to fight...she shot her eye's open remembering

"Of course, Yura...but what does that have to do with Koga? And then came Inuyasha and Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshoumaru's gang, and the last picture was me, I was holding something but what was it or was I trying to rip something out of me?" She began to get to confuse and again dunked her head under water, listening to the sounds under the water. As she came up she noticed that the sky was getting darker. Horrified she jumped out and quickly got dressed. Her hair dripped onto the ground as she raced back up the trial running as fast as her legs will carry her, she tried to dry her hair with the towel as she ran.

Jaken shuffled around the campsite getting wood for the fire, Rin sat by Ah-Oh singing to her self. She jumped up and yelled at Jaken that she was going for a walk and Ah-Oh was going to accompany her on her small journey, before he can respond she already left, the big monster moving swiftly beside the younger child who was skipping happily beside him and singing as well

"Back!" Kagome greeted happily, her eyes searched the area and a confused expression swept her face

"Where's Rin?"

"They went out for a little while" Jaken responded, going to collect his staff that was laying on the ground

"Oh..." Kagome responded and shrugged, she quickly got to work making super. She was going to make lots of stuff tonight because she felt like celebrating but she didn't know why? She took out her utensils to stir what she was preparing. She set up her black small cauldron and poured fresh cold water into it. It hung above the wood at least 2 feet. Jaken came over and lit the wood with his staff

She splashed a couple of raw pieces of fish into the boiling water with flavoring to make it not so bitter. As she waited for it to be done she began to chop up vegetables. Slicing them very carefully and not cutting herself she placed some on plates and threw some into the cauldron. After the fish was done she laid it on a wooden plate and poured sauce over it that she made. She started to make some meat products now. After she was finished she set up a small eating-place for them to all sit around and share the food she made. She also made tea for them and poured them into three small cups and left the fourth one untouched not sure if Sesshoumaru would return or not. Kagome sat down and smiled at the sizzling food that she made for her friends. Jaken walked over stumbling because it got dark. Kagome lit a new fire near by so they can eat with light; Rin came back as Kagome was doing this. Ah-Oh went to sit by the fire, Kagome gave him a huge plate of meat and fish, He roared back in thanks. Kagome nodded and went to go sit around the small table he made

"Here Rin I'll get your food" Kagome insisted and gave her some vegetables, a piece of meat and fish. She also poured some sauce over it, handing the hot plate back to Rin she took it also with thanks and smiled. Kagome poured some more tea for the girl. After she finished she helped her self after she let Jaken help himself first. After stuffing some food into her starving belly she yawned and began to tire. Stretching she gave Ah-Oh some more meat, gave Rins more fish with sauce and poured herself another glass of hot tea. She walked a few feet away and glared up at the stars, at least fare enough out of eye shot

{Are you glaring into the same sky right know?} Kagome eyes began to tremble more tears poured down her face she began to question things that hurt her, mysterious that could or couldn't be true {do you love me? Why do I have to be Kikyo's reincarnation? Was I really supposed to be here in this era? And why did I fall in love with Inuyasha?} Her tears flowed down her checks like a very bad current river, dropping her head and her knees buckled she feel to the ground, her tears dropped into the earth as one of her legs were beside each side of her waist, her hair feel out of the pony tail and dropped as the wind picked it up forming it back in it's natural position

Someone in front of Kagome extended out a pale hand with long fingernails. She took her dried hand and whipped away her tearing eyes making them all red and puffy. Sniffing, she looked up at the extended hand and took it. The person pulled her off the ground and she landed on her feet gracefully. Smiling she looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Two red streaks ran across his face and a blue moon was platted in between his eyebrows. Worried appeared in his eyes Kagome saw for the first time

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked as he glanced at the campsite

"Did Jaken say something stupid" A few yards away Jaken sneezed really hard and feel off his stump he was sitting on, a loud thump was hear {I really think I have allergies} The imp thought

Kagome giggled under her breath and shook her head. Sesshoumaru searched her dark brown eyes for a clue or an answer for his question and just like he read Kagome's mind he responded

"It's about Inuyasha...isn't it?" The masculine voice announced

She nodded in approval from him knowing so easily {maybe it shows} She thought, she turned her back towards Sesshoumaru the man just glaring at her but not with mean eyes more with concern and worried looked to them. Kagome glared up at the sky and started to pour her feeling to Sesshoumaru. He smelt the salty tears that leaked again from her eyes

"Why do you worry so much?" He asked moving closer

She turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. Turning her head a bit to the side she mumbled, "You wouldn't understand"

His eyes narrowed on her "Try me" he responded

Before she can respond she took a small step back and tripped over a rock on the ground, right before she was about to hit the ground she felt wind brush past her and the next thing she knows she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her face turned a flush red. He stood her back up on her feet. Standing there speechless he turned to leave

"Next time you should be more careful were you step"

Kagome didn't know what to say "I left you some meat and fish on the table..." Her face turned an even more red

Standing there in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the darkness and to the crickets, Rin ran over to her holding something

"Here Kagome" Rin said happily and handed Kagome a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were White, Blue, and dazzling pink that Kagome saw through the dark.

"You like them" The young girl questions

"I love them" Kagome kneeled down and hugged her

"Will you stay with us for a long time Kagome" Rin asked with hope in her eyes

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked pretty against the moonlight. Always looked at things in a positive way and wasn't afraid of anything. She glanced at the flowers and looked back into the girls eyes

"Rin.." She put her hand on her should and looked into her eyes

"I'm not sure if I am always going to be around with Jaken and Sesshoumaru. But for know, I will be around for a long time" She responded to the girl

Rin surprisingly nodded in approval and hugged Kagome. Skipping off back to Sesshoumaru so her and him can play with a small blue ball with Ah-Oh. Kagome started to walk back as she looked at her flowers. Noticing she found a small piece of the jewel shard. Stopping to get a better look, it was pure pink and shone in her hands. Remembering why she joined up with Inuyasha in the first place and how much she hated him. She laughed to herself

{Why does this mean? Will he eventually find me?} The wind blew and picked up her black raven hair, her skirt blew against her legs as it trailed as far as it can behind her and her shirt did the same. The wind was also cool unlike this morning and as if magic, Kagome though she sensed Inuyasha near by and heard music. She looked up above her and the stars were dancing and the moon was bathing in the sun's reflection.

She stood alone with a jewel shard, and noticed the moon was full {The New moon is coming soon} She though to herself, closing her fingers around the jewel shard she ventured back to the campsite and not turning to look back

* * *

**CHEERS** another chapter done! I'm so so so sorry for the late update. Computer problems and then other stuff like six flags ; Hehehe Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun writing it. And thanks to my new reviewers and other people who re-reviewed my story....I don't know if I said that right. Well check back sometime this week.

_Crystal_


	7. The sultry sinister demon part 1

Disclaimer: Me do no no Inuyasha....or in other words I do not own Inuyasha thank you for your time reading this before you got to the story it means a lot to me....hehe

* * *

Review

She stood alone with a jewel shard, and noticed the moon was full {The New moon is coming soon} She though to herself, closing her fingers around the jewel shard she ventured back to the campsite and not turning to look back

* * *

Chapter: The sultry sinister demon (part 1)

* * *

Kagome thrashed in her sleep. Rolling back and forth in her dark navy fluffy sleeping bag. In the distance a wolf howl was heard as the full moon shone on the sleeping world. Kagome's eyes rolled all over under her eye lids and it seemed like she was having a nightmare, sweat trickled down the side of her glistening face. Other then her, all was silent, Rin slept next to Sesshoumaru in his fluff thing that hung over his shoulder but now by his side for Rin, Sesshoumaru who just happened to be awake and Jaken lay on the opposite side of the burned out fire, he laid on a blanket Kagome brought for him, it was an ordinary Green blanket, he loved it because it was almost the same color as him. All seemed well were they made camp Sesshoumaru thought

Inuyasha sat at the end of a waterfall right before it ventured down the rigid cliff. He looked passed the small view of the waterfall below and looked out into the silent woods were the moon's gaze rested. His golden eyes searched the dark and unknown ground, they searched the emptiness of the sky looking for an answer to tell him were Kagome was but the moon caught his eyes. It was a very large moon tonight, golden and shone brightly over the forest he looked below at. He heard crickets chirping, ignoring them he listened to the night's whispers that it carried. Nothing told him were Kagome might be but he didn't think it would. He found out just yesterday that Kagome escaped Naraku's grasp. {But when did she? How long? Is she still alive I haven't had a sent of her yet!}? His eyes searched the sky one more time before he walked back over to the group, walking along side a rushing river

"It will be okay Inuyasha will find her" Miruko assured him, when Inuyasha returned from his short stroll. Miruko was sitting next to Sango by a light fire starting to die out

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks heading towards a bolder he was leaning up against a few hours ago and turned to look at the monk. His eyes traveled to Miruko and then went to Sango as she started to reply, he couldn't read the expression on either of there faces, the shadow of the moon over there faces made it impossible to read there expressions

"You know it's really your fault for Kagome's disappearing" Sango said calmly, she showed no emotions to her statement, wrapping her towel around her she hugged it tightly, the towel was a light red, soft and fuzzy, she also had an attached pillow with it, that hung in front of Sango's hair in the back, she remembered Kagome gave that to her weeks ago, maybe even more then a month ago

"No it's not.... if she wasn't so stubborn-"Inuyasha was broken off by Sango's deadly glare, the forest died down from the noise and he knew it most be well past midnight

"What?" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist so he would blow up on the young female, he closed his eyes and drew in a long breath, he didn't reopen his eyes when he heard the female speak

"You know it's clearly your fault! If you haven't been switching back and forth to Kagome and Kikyo she wouldn't have ran off like that!" Sango said irritated, falling back into her bed clearly telling Inuyasha to end it right there, Sango had enough of Inuyasha toying with Kagome; she turned over in her bed and slowly drifted off into sleep

Inuyasha looked at Miruko who also feel back into his bed soon after Sango did, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wondered were Kagome could be at the moment, he staggered back to his sleeping spot for that night

Inuyasha began to lean back against his bolder, crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed at Sango's remarked annoyed. {I have to find Kagome; I have to tell her that what I said to Kikyo wasn't true. If she died before I could tell her I wouldn't forgive myself!}

The morning breeze blew across the bristles of the trees as the sun began to rise above the horizon. It was cool, leaving dew on the tips of the luxurious green grass that morning. Inuyasha stayed up all night again, he looked over his shoulder his eyes traveling along the ground and rested upon Shippo. Rolling his eyes he watched the fox child roll back and fro in his sleep. Turning his gaze at the two other couples, Sango and Miruko, Inuyasha smirked as he noticed how close they were sleeping together. Getting up he stretched his muscles, and took the short walk back to the edge of the cliff where the waterfall ran down the mountain where he stood, the sound was tremendously loud, for some odd reason he thought it wasn't as loud last night as it was this morning. Inuyasha looked towards the east as the sun crawled above the peeks of the mountains in the distance. The wind blew his hair over his shoulder, his ears flickered behind him as he heard movement, the familiar sound meet his ears as he heard a high pitch scream and a moan a few seconds later

"Miruko! What the hell you think you where doing?" Sango roared enraged with fury, as she got up after slapping him across the face like she did so many other times .The red blanket that was on her was a few feet away from when it drifted down from the air from Sango jumping up. Inuyasha strolled back over to there camp before Sango murdered Miruko

Miruko stayed silent as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. After rubbing his eyes he felt the side of his right cheek and rubbed that too from Sango's slap. After Sango ranting on for a few moments she stalked away to get breakfast started. Miruko stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, His clothes trailed behind him as he brought his wooden staff along with him

"I didn't think she would mind" Miruko insisted, he shrugged along with his responce

Inuyasha rolled his eyes your such a pervert He swiftly walked away from the monk as the fox child Shippo skipped over to Miruko

"Why did Sango walk away so briskly and looked mad?" Shippo asked worriedly in a high pitch voice, the voices of birds in the morning could be heard now, as the sun started to warm up there surroundings

A few hours away another teenage girl started to get her friends breakfast started, unlike Sango she was already cooking her meal. The fire burned brightly and the flames seemed too dance as the birds sang into the open field. The girl sang a tone to her self as the water boiled. The girl dumped some meat into the pot. She covered the pot with a nice clean piece of wood and put rice balls on top of it. Getting up, the teenage girl dusted off her green platted skirt, flicked her hair silky black hair behind her ear and walked over to a younger girl. Sitting down on her knees, her skirt flowed over her legs the smaller child rushed over to her and sat down in front of her. The teenage girl took out a brush the yellow bag that was next to her and started to brush the younger girls long silky black hair after taking out the ponytail

"What are we having for breakfast this morning Kagome-Chan" Rin asked, sitting cross-legged looking at the view in front of her, she was still surrounded by a forest

"We are having some meat and rice balls and please Rin call me Kagome no need for the Chan part," Kagome said wirily

"What about-"Rin started but then stopped dead in her sentence

"No, not even Sama" Kagome giggled

"Oh...okay Kagome" The girl wiggled into another position, she now sat like Kagome her knee's under her

Kagome finished brushing the girls hair so all the knots were out and it know flowed easily, Rin ran her fingers through it and giggled to her self

"I can run my fingers through my hair know Kagome!" Rin eagerly said and did it twice more before stopping so Kagome could finish. While kagome waited the few seconds she smiled at the happy child. She started to pull the girls hair back into the half ponytail like it was before. Wrapping the rubber band around the piece of hair that will be on top of her head she finished and brushed it all evenly. Rin stood up and stretched and ran around a bit more while Kagome tented to the breakfast she was making

"This smells good and the rice balls look like they are done" Kagome placed the rice balls on a wooden plate on top of a large green leaf; she kept the meat in the pot and added some nice large orange carrots

"Food is done. Jaken! Rin better hurry up before it's gone" Kagome placed a rice ball on each plate for Rin and Jaken, as Rin ran over and Jaken wobbled over. Jaken slumped against Ah-Un. Sighing Kagome brought Jaken's breakfast to him with some juice in a cup. Putting some meat on a plate for Ah-Un she places it in front of him and he began to gulp down his meal. Two more plates were off to the side, one for her and she carried the other one to Sesshoumaru, he smiled and took it

Kagome sat next to Rin and ate her food gracefully, smiling she announced to Rin Wow...this is good Taking another bite out of her meat, she looked at Rin you have to eat your carrots

Rin picked one up I don't want too!

"If you don't, I'm not playing with you later on" Kagome told Rin, Rin quickly threw all the tiny piece of carrots down her throat and swallowed them, she took a sip of her drink and then gasped for air

"Rin! I told you not to do that, it isn't good for you and you can choke" Rin looked at Kagome with shamefully eyes as she took a bite out of the rice ball

"Sorry" she said unhappily

Sighing Kagome hugged her and said it's okay. Soon everyone finished their meals and Kagome and Rin cleaned it all up. Sesshoumaru said they be moving to a new spot later on this evening so Kagome and Rin should start playing before they have to leave for there new destination

The two girls ventured off for there adventure. They ran through the high grassy area all the way to the woods. Both of them stopped in front of the edge of the forest to catch their breath. They slowly walked into the forest. It became much cooler in there. Walking along sticks, rocks, and roots from tree's they made there way deeper into the forest. The trees became much thicker

"Can we go back now? I'm tired?" Rin asked

"Sure come on" Kagome looked around and forgot which way she came from. They took so many turns she forgot to mark the trees. She looked around and decided to take a path that looked like it leads to a clearing. Both of the girls traveled down it, as they got to the clearing Rin tripped and fell, she fell right over a huge ditch and landed in something that caught her fall. Kagome tried to grab Rin but fell right in after her and landed on the same exact thing. Sitting up she notice she was on what looked like a spider web. Rin broke her concentration

"Rin are you alright?" Kagome reached out to her and pulled her towards her. Rin nodded and looked at were she was. The image both of them saw scared them. They were on a black web above a short gap in the earth that leads down pretty far. As they looked above them they both noticed that the black web enclosed the whole area. To afraid to move for the time being Rin started to ask questions

"Were are we?" Rin asked

"I don't know but it looked familiar" Kagome replied to the girl's question

"Oh" She brushed her fingers across the web and pulled her hand away. She then pulled her hand throw her hair and screamed. Kagome looked at her in surprise

"What?" Kagome looked scared

"The web...it's hair" Rin cried, she clung onto Kagome. Both of them sat there unable to move

Kagomes eyes widen as she remembered whom this belongs to. Before Kagome could do anything another teenage girl appeared. From what she was wearing it was obvious that she was a very sultry, sinister demon who Kagome meet early with Inuyasha. She had a thing for hair and so has amassed a great deal of it, Kagome recalled. Her hair is deadly for multiple purposes: it can tangle people, it can turn people into puppets, and it can cut people. The girl's hair also has yet another powerful feature: it is invisible except to Kaede and Kagome, but in this situation it seems like it can be visible to anyone at the moment Kagome thought

At the demons side Kagome saw a sword and remembered that she was also an excellent swordsman and her body can regenerate very quickly. She proves to be an almost impossible threat for Inuyasha. Fear crept over her

Rin examined the girl. She was wearing a black leather tank top that was tied behind her neck it looked like. Her hair was short and black with a red ribbon that was tied in it. She had black leather gloved on each hand that was attached to a bunch of cowards of hair. Her sinister red lips curved in an upward smile at the two of them. Her red eyes burned into Rins. Rin burred her head into Kagome's shirt. The demon stood on some stands of hair looking at the two humans before speaking

"Hello....Kagome. Remember me? And who's your nice little friend, she has lovely hair" The demon said sharply, Rin squirmed at demons remark about her hair

Kagome glared at the demon, she sucked up her fear and was read for the worse, she responded

"Hello.......Yura"

* * *

All Done! Sorry for the late update!!! I'm been busy but I'll try to get another chapter in by Friday! I'm really busy I'm going on vacations for the next 2 weeks three different ones. So if I'm slow it's because of that. Well-got 2 go I have a headache. Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

Hey all, Im not sure if I'm going to be updating new chapters, sorry for the long pause. I've been real busy with high school, work, friends and family deaths over the last feew months since the summer and haven't been in the mood to update. So if anyone wants to help me with the next few chapter please just e-mail me at I got 2 go now, have to get ready for work.

Thanks

ps: i still plan to end this story so don't worry about it not having an ending


	9. The sulty sinister demon part 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update , , I've been soo busy and all, well it's new years so I will try to get this up sometime in the first few days of 2005 ;

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha unfortunately

* * *

Review:: Rin examined the girl. She was wearing a black leather tank top that was tied behind her neck it looked like. Her hair was short and black with a red ribbon that was tied in it. She had black leather gloved on each hand that was attached to a bunch of cowards of hair. Her sinister red lips curved in an upward smile at the two of them. Her red eyes burned into Rins. Rin burred her head into Kagome's shirt. The demon stood on some stands of hair looking at the two humans before speaking

* * *

"Hello....Kagome. Remember me? And who's your nice little friend, she has lovely hair" The demon said sharply, Rin squirmed at demons remark about her hair

Kagome glared at the demon, she sucked up her fear and was read for the worse, she responded

"Hello.......Yura"

As the demon waited a few seconds of silence to go by she glared into the human girls eyes smirking

"You must be mistaking, I'm not Yura…but her younger sister…Aruy"

Kagomes doll brown eyes widened at this remark as she tried to keep her breathing at one pace and not race, wrapping her arms around Rin she pulled the girl closer for a tighter embrace, she could feel the younger child shiver against her shirt

"Then……how do you know who I am?" She struggled to find the right words; the wind started to pick up and then slowly died again.

Ayur just glared at the both of them getting tired of there stupid questions, snapping at Kagome she announced "What's it to you, you filthy human, but if you must no, I found out from Naraku that you killed my sister and now I'm out to get revenge on her blood and to also destroy you and that mutt face for Narauku"

She glanced around "Were is that mutt face anyway?"

Kagomes eyes shoot to the ground, she could feel hot tears forming in pools already in her eyes, her heart felt like a cold stone or very cold water dripping into a stream, then separating from the other water and landing into an even bigger place, dark, unknown, and lonesome

"Don't tell me that mutt face a banded you!" Aruy announced with giggles in her voice, she threw her head back as she started to choke up on her laughing

Kagome sat there; she felt her tears slowly roll down her cheek, the wind whistled by, making it sound like it was moaning and the tree's rustled along with the wind. Kagome thought are the trees and wind moaning for me? She couldn't bring her to the fact that Inuyasha may never come for her, and she felt ashamed that she forgot about him while she was with Sesshoumaru

"Y-y-you shut up you stupid demon slut" A high pitch voice came out of no were as Ayur stopped laughing and shoot her eyes at the girl who spoke

"You'll pay for that human child" Ayur flung her hand forward as webs shoot from them, Rin screamed in fear as the stands came at her, but before she knew it, it wasn't her they caught, but Kagome who jumped in front of Rin to save her

Kagome rose from Rins grasp, the stands of hair wrapping around Kagomes already weak body, she could feel the coldness wrapping around each leg, then her stomach, soon around her hands making them attack to her sides. She tried to scream for help but couldn't find any words to scream or speak. Kagome was trapped in a vortex it felt like, were no wind, sun, hope, or sound could go in or come out of

"My…Naraku was right. You are to stupid and to bold as well" Ayur raised Kagome so her eye level was the same as hers. Ayur walked forward towards her, as she reached her she stuck out her had towards Kagome, Kagome started to squirm but didn't go anywhere, she felt Ayur's hand grasp her face and squeezed her cheeks, her tears rolled onto the demons hand, taking her nail, she slowly sliced Kagomes cheek, making the blood drip slowly and painfully, as the wind went pasted and over the wounded cut on her face. Kagome yelled out in pain, but it seemed like no one could hear her

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt her!" Rin cried out in shrieks, as she stood up and held her hands like she was praying, the wind blew her hair back, as tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes turned all red and puffy

Ayur slowly made a fist making Kagome scream louder as the hair started to slice through her cloths and then onto her skin. Ayur's eyes turned dark and black as if she was there but had no life inside her. She watched as the strings sliced the girl's skin, making blood pour from the wounds. Kagome screamed, tears ran down her cheeks, and just before she knew it, the strands loosened around her and she feel to the web below her, her body went limp as she gazed at the space under her laying there motionless, her tears dripped from her eyes and went down to the bottomless pit below her

"Foolish human girl, trying to save another and taken the risk of her life, what a foolish move and I warn you, it won't be the last of many!" Ayur then jumped her strands of hair vanishing into the thickets of the woods were she could not be seen

Rin, her shirt drenched with her own tears, slowly crawled over to her companion. Her breathing was heavy as she moved her little hands across the fine lines her fingers ran across. She couldn't really see because her vision was very blurry from crying so much and still crying. She shivered with every move she made from the wind blowing in and out of the area. To Rin, everything seemed to die again, and still thought the wind and tree's were moaning for her

"K……K……KAGOME!!" The young girl choked through tears as she finally reached her, she reached her small hand out to Kagome's shoulder, and she noticed her small hand was covered in dirt, dribbles of tears, cuts with blood leaking from them, and bruises. Rin winced at the sight of her own hand and all the way up to her elbo but ignored it for now and remembered Kagome was in a worse of state. Placing her small hand on Kagome she shook her just a bit

"It's alright Rin, I'm okay" Kagome said in a shaky voice as her eyes didn't leave the bottomless pit, her hand moved over the web slowly. Her thoughts keep running from Inuyasha to Naraku, and then back to Kikyou

"Inu…inuyasha…" Kagome breathed out slowly and very softly so not even Rin could hear her when everything fell silent. She didn't no what to do at the time, she kept shutting her eyelids and reopening them. She finally got the strength from inside her to pull her self up and finally faced Rin, face to face. She took the young girl in her arms, Rin buried her face in Kagome's stomach and started to cry, Kagome cried along with her knowing that they might not see tomorrow. It felt like hours passed them, and the sun was only inches from vanishing

"The sun is going down Rin" Kagome said in a sweet voice, like a mother would say to a small child when the world seemed at peace

Kagome noticed there was no response from the young child. Her eyes fluttered down to her and noticed she was fast asleep on Kagome's lap. She smiled to herself, and rubbed her on her back so soothe her. Before the long hard night hours came and trying to stay alive Kagome spoke the last words she would that night till the morning

"Isn't it great to be a kid, even with all your fear you could fall asleep easy and be in another world, and forget about the one your in"

After she said this she looked at the full moon that was out again for the second night, the only thought that kept coming across her was…….

Inuyasha……………….

* * *

I finished…Yeah!!! I'm all happy, I hope this chapter made up for my lateness. Umm…my birthday is coming soon gona be 15! Yeah I'm a 14 year old girl who can write ;; But then again I also have a big mind Lol. Hope you enjoyed this And please review!

Ps: Megan if your reading this hope you liked it, and maybe you should try writing your own story it helps Anyway see you all next time

Signing out


	10. Sango’s Tears…Miruko’s move

Authors note: Hey all, I no its been over a year, but I re-read my story and regret not continuing it. So I am. Its just going 2 pick up from my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha the anime is not owned by me (

Kagome: Wow this story seems kind of….I don't know-- but tragic!

Me: Oh…well you better prepare yourself and the readers as well

Shippo: Huh? What do you mean?

Me: Oh…Its going to get darker…you'll see evil laughter

* * *

**The one that Lurked in the Shadow in her mind….Sango's Tears…Miruko's move**

* * *

"Wait for me! Please don't leave me here again" A young demon slyer song out into the emptiness of her surroundings.

Her pounding feet came back to a halt, her soft brown eyes flew from tree too tree, even though as she squinted through the mist of silver fog, she lost the person she was following. The grayness around her became even denser and sent cold chills down her spin, she new she wasn't alone. She continued her walk, the only sound she heard were her soft feet crushing the leaves below her and the horsed breathing paste from being out of breath.

I don't understand, where could he possible gotten too? Sango whispered to her self with an edge of frustration, while rubbing her arms were Sango got deep painful gashes, and dried blood stuck to her outfit. She received these attacks from the encounter earlier, of the person she is following. She felt cold inside and lonely. She new there wasn't anyone with her, and her Hiraikotsu((Boom-a-rang)) was nowhere to be see- since her last battle with him. A voice in the back of her head kept saying the same thing…."Why are you trying to follow him, he is lost inside himself"…Brushing the thought and concentrating on something else she continued in a jog as her long black pony tail swished back and forth trailing behind her.

She finally found a clearing. The fog was thinner here, but the sky looked just as unwelcoming as the area surrounding her. The long sleekly gray clouds moved across the dark blue sky, which passed over the early stars that has just came out to look apon the world until dawn, but the clouds seemed to be pulled by ropes, which made Sango very uneasy, as she shifted her weight side to side not knowing if she should turn back or not. There was very little grass in the area, and the dirt was as solid as the wall too an old cliff. In the middle of the clearing where the moon gloomed so sad down on, there was a stomp, an old looking stomp, the bark looked liked it was a victim of a long ago fire, memories rushed into Sango's head, and tears filled her eyes. As her eyes lingered from the stomp to the shadow standing on the stomp she knew she wasn't really alone, even though her heart told her she is alone.

"So, you've followed me, why have you come?" The cold voice responded, he's eyes burned in his listeners eyes, Sango glanced away, but returned her gaze in full attention

"Why won't you listen to me? You are betraying everyone you once loved" As Sango pleaded, her hands also did the talking, swaying in the warm spring night air, but to Sango, nothing was warm, everything was just as cold as the bottom of the ocean, and just like the bottom of the ocean, she was at the bottom of the ocean, just lying there, slowly dieing as the water filled her lungs up, unable to breathe.

"I am not who you say I am, I've never meet you" He returned with a glass breaking scream, he moved to the edge of the stomp, one hand lingered over the handle of his sword, the other hand pointed out at Sango in disgrace

"You have to listen to me…please" Sango moved a few strides forward but stopped abruptly, as she saw her target move with great speed and heard the clang of chains fly right at her. Sango, luckily was just as quick and dodged them, but in doing so she slipped on smooth stones and fell to the ground. Tears trickled from her eyes as her head made contact with the ground. As she rolled over, her hand passed the top of her head, as she felt the welcoming of blood glide over her hand, she slid her hand to the back of her head where she felt throbs pulsing in her head, soon followed was a headache that Sango moaned about for a few moments before she looked up into the boys face, and couldn't believe what was going to happen as he lurked over her He's going to kill me…..

"No…don't do it again!" Sango's voice cracked like shrieking birds fighting with one another, her body was unable to move, it was so hard for her to talk, everything started to spin, she felt sick to her stomach Miruko! Help! She yelled into her head, hoping he'd hear her…some how

"Sorry…I don't know you…."

Sango couldn't believe what she just heard; She felt her heart give way. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. As she reached up to touch the boy, she realized there was a sharp pain un-indenturing by her stomach, which traveled up to the side of her rip cage. Her eyes searched for what happened, and feel on the curved sword, crimson blood dripped of it.

"How could you? Don't you know who I am?" Sango waited for a response, but she received no words, just more sharp pains as her snow white skin was being pierced away, by the blade of someone she once loved and cared for deeply.

"Good Bye…….Stranger" The boy raised up his curved sword for the last blow. His eyes lingered over the limp body under him. Blood was spread like water all over the dirt, as it oozed out of the girls cuts.

"NOO!" Sango's eyes became blurry, and her scream echoed through out the night, that was the worse thing he had ever said to her, and she knew it would be the last. She thrashed herself on the ground waiting….waiting for the next blow

"SANGO!" a masculine voice returned the cries

"No, don't kill me…please you have to understand…you and I are….No!" Sango rolled back and forth, but something gripped her hands, she never head the masculine voice say her name

"Quick, Shippo, get a bucket of water…quickly" Miruko said with a stern voice, as he held down Sango, who was having a Horrible dream it seemed like to him, his face showed a look of worry

Shippo ran out passed Inuyasha who was gazing down at the situation as Sango thrashed back and forth and tried to slap Miruko across the face, but he was to strong for her as he held her down by her wrists. As shippo moved his young fox demon feet as quickly as he can, he came back minutes later with a bucket filled with some water

"Shippo just dump it on her, when I say so" Miruko said, he was slowly loosing his nerves as the girl became more violent, and squirmed even more

"A-a-are you sure Miruko?" Shippo's voice sounded unsure as he took a step back from Sango

"Oh just give it to me" Inuyasha grasp the bucket of water and threw every last drop on her. The water made a direct hit on Sango's face, and as it did so she screamed, and to Shippo, Miruko, and Inuyasha, even Kaede could hear her, even though they where miles away from kikyou's younger sister

Sango fell limp in her sleep, in her dream everything became royal black. Moments later she felt something cool on her wrist, holding her down, but she felt them loosening on her and finally leave her wrist free. Her ears became more aware of her surroundings as she heard a long deep sigh leave someone.

"She's alright" Miruko said, sitting up a bit straighter, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, as he opened his eyes, his eyes meet someone familiar, he smiled at Sango, so sat up and launched herself into Miruko's grasp

Shippo and Inuyasha jumped back by Sango's actions and where mortally horrified by her surprised hug

"That's strange you think that Sango would slap Miruko for touching her" Shippo announced to inuyasha who was in an even more puzzle state then Shippo was in

Inuyasha returned the statement by agreeing with shippo, but there was sadness behind Inuyasha's eyes. His memories traced over Kikyou, but he couldn't see kikyou, all he could see was Kagome. He saw her warm smile, he loving laugh, and there conversations they had. Inuyasha wanted his Kagome, but another part of him wanted kikyou and he'd kill Kagome just to get Kikyou back. He'd do anything for her, because he loved kikyou. But he knew he also loved Kagome.

"Inuyasha….are you alright?" Shippo asked, as he studied the half-demon's facial expressions which quickly snapped back into his usually argument self.

"Yes I'm all right you little fur ball" Inuyasha snapped at shippo who responded that he was just asking.

As the two of them quarreled back and forth with each other about one thing after another. Sango and Miruko where having there own private conversation. Miruko lead Sango by a shady place underneath a blossom tree, so they'd be cooler and out of the sun's raging rays that burned down on you.

" Sango, are you sure your alright" Miruko stepped towards Sango who had her back towards him. His eyes looked over her beautiful shiny black hair that hung down below her shoulders, her sleek slender curves that showed in her kimono, and he also noticed her rump, how lovely it looked in her new kimono that Kagome brough back for her. Pushing his perverted thought to the back of his head he stepped forward and stood behind Sango. He gently put his hand on her should

Sango turned around and faced Miruko; her face was glistening with tears, her eyes where red and puffy. Her breathing was caught by gasp of breaths as she continues to try to stop crying. Her hands kept rubbing at her eyes, which made them even redder, and her red eyeliner got smudged. To any regular boy she would of looked like an ugly walrus. But to Miruko she was still beautiful. He replaced his hand back on her shoulder, which was removed when she turned to face him

"Oh Miruko sniff I-I don't know what to say" Sango said through her sniffles and tears. She tried to bring herself back together, but the more she tried the worse she became

"What were you screaming about? I heard you yell my name, and your where yelling for help" Miruko asked Sango. Miruko was beginning to get very worried for Sango, and just wanted to hold her, but he kept his distance for now

"I had a dream about him Miruko…Again…Only this time he wanted to kill me Miruko. Kohaku wanted to kill me and he tried to. It felt to real, I can still feel his blades slicing at my skin her hands moved to her stomach, looking for the gash Kohaku placed in her, but it wasn't there I thought I was going to die" Sango said as her voice creaked and she started to cry really hard

Miruko took Sango by the shoulders and embraced her with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back as she sobbed into his shirt. Her knees buckled together and she lost her balance. Miruko grabbed Sango and swept her off her feet before she could hit the floor. As he cradled her, Sango's crying became a bit less, as Miruko hugged her to his chest, Sango leaned her head against his clothes and felt his vibrant warmth from his skin, closing her eyes, she felt herself unsure of where she stood, and if this was just one of Miruko's flirting techniques

"Sango….you wouldn't have died, because I wouldn't let you. I'd save you" Miruko promised to Sango. He gently put her down on her feet again

Sango looked up at Miruko and searched his eyes for a false alarm. But as hard she looked she couldn't find one. The wind blew gently against them, as it picked up Sango's hair and had it flow in the warm spring breeze

"Sango…you look beautiful," Miruko told her in a loving voice as he took a step towards her. Sango's eyes had full attention in them now. Her thoughts where unclear and it was just a blur everything Miruko was saying to her, she couldn't believe it

"You must be crazy. No one likes me, I'm just nascence who is a silly six-teen year old. You got to be crazy, you must be mistaken Miru-" Sango was stopped dead in her words as she realized Miruko was no longer looking at her, but had kissed her, and she was no longer able to speak

Sango closed her eyes and kissed Miruko back. She wrapped her hands around his neck, as he pulled her up into a tight grip as he kissed her lovingly. After a few minutes, Miruko released Sango and looked at her with a loving expression on his face as she looked into his eyes with a bit of gladness and confusion

"I love you Sango, I've always had. You're the only women I had ever had such strong affections for. I'd risk my life for you." Miruko told sango as his hands where still wrapped around her back, and her hands around his neck. Sango's smile slowly reappeared, as she couldn't believe what he was saying to her

"I've always felt the same way towards you Miruko" Miruko pulled sango into a hug again and help her in his arms, which seemed like forever to Sango. As Miruko pulled away again Sango was disappointed

"We will get your younger brother back Sango, I promise"

"Thanks Miruko" Sango responded

Miruko sat against the tree, his staff lying beside him. Sango sat between his legs and leaned against his chest and she felt it go up and down. She closed her eyes and listened to the breathing of his breath and the rhythm of his heart beat. She slowly drifted off into a lovely comfortable dream, with miruko's hands holding her. Miruko couldn't help notice how peaceful she looked and the smile she had on her face even though his Sango was fast asleep

Dusk

The crackles of a fire could be heard in the distance. As Kagome listened, she felt someone holding her but wasn't exactly sure whom. She leaned into who ever it was. Her head was pounding, and she tried to fall back into sleep. Opening one of her eyes only a little bit she saw whom it was and smiled. Her memories raced back to what happened with Aruy

"Ses-Sesshoumaru…where's Rin, is she alright?" Kagome asked the person who was carrying her. Her whole body ached. The cool air, which was beginning to arise for the night, didn't help. She wondered how long she must have been out cold. She figured her encounter with Aruy must have been last night, which was almost twenty-four hours ago now

"She's with the medicine women who I am bringing you to see right now. You'll stay with her and Rin till I return" Sesshoumaru told Kagome, in a stern but loving way

Kagome went back into her dream world. When she finally woke up she was in a hut under some covers. The fire she must of heard from early was the one in the middle of the room, which kept cracking away. The hut smelled of herbs. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Rin fast a sleep. Kagome smiled to herself and was happy that Rin was all right

"So your finally awake Kagome. You've been out cold for hours. I was afraid you where in a worse of state then I thought" I familiar voice responded as Kagome's eyes searched the room for the speaker. As her eyes fell on the speaker she sat up just a bit more

"Ka-Kaede!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face

"I'm so glad to see you" Kagome said finishing off her sentence

"Calm down child, you'll over excite yourself. That demon walked in here with this child as she pointed to Rin and said that you guys where attacked, left her and just took off before I could say anything. He soon returned with you and told me what he new" Kaede explained to Kagome. Kagome laid, back down and smiled. She felt refreshed and clean as her cuts and bruises where being mend too.

"Now go back to sleep child, you have a long time before you recover and the best start is you need to recover your strength" Kaede told Kagome before she was about to leave the hut. After Kaede left Kagome smiled at the whole in the hut and looked at the stars and a bit of the moon she could see.

Kagome felt tired and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Her heart felt warm again, when she saw Kaede, Rin was all right, and that demon with the hair thing was nowhere near her. She smiled about how Sesshaumaru cared for her and brought her to Kaede with Rin. Her feelings for Sesshaumaru became more loving then acquaintance now. Before she drifted off into her slumber she mumbled her last words to the open night sky

"Thanks Sesshoumaru"

In the distant hills, a half demon's ears twitched in his also night slumber as he heard a familiar voice in his dream and miles away…he new she was thanking someone…but didn't exactly no who

Chapter 10 is complete! Hope you guys liked it I had so much fun writing this chapter. Figured you guys could use something else. Those Sango and Miruko fans out there got something special.

Note to Characters from this chapter

--You can't have a voice to be heard after this chapter, maybe in chapter 11 you can have something to say

Until next time folks )


End file.
